


Asphalt

by darkmpreg



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dark Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Snuff, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmpreg/pseuds/darkmpreg
Summary: A criminal learns his pregnant teenage boyfriend is having another man'sbaby.  Only one thing can make it right.





	Asphalt

Title: Asphalt

by darkmpreg (mpreg, labor, fetus, rape, birth, pregnant man)  
Summary:  
A criminal learns his pregnant teenage boyfriend is having another man's

baby. Only one thing can make it right.

Asphalt

He cheated, and now he paid.

 

Logan had spent his entire pregnancy leading his boyfriend to believe  
their love was real, but today Dan had found out the truth: Logan was in  
love with someone else, and the fetus inside him wasn't even his.

 

Dan was a small time dealer of this or that. At 21 he ran a den in a  
cracked out neighborhood on the south side and by 22 had fallen in love  
with one of the druggies; the handsome, seventeen year old red head who  
became his everything. But even a baby couldn't save him now.

 

Dan and two of his criminal associates opened the trunk of their junk  
car and laughed at the moaning naked pregnant red head stuffed inside,  
mouth stuffed with a tennis ball and secured with duct tape. They pulled  
him out and threw him on the asphalt. They ripped off the tape and pulled  
the tennis ball from his teeth. The outskirts of the city were silent to  
his suffering. The empty surround, lit by a single flickering streetlight,  
offered no way out. He fell on his hands and knees, and pain surged up his  
limbs as the asphalt tore open his skin. His 41 week pregnancy had made  
his young body heavy and awkward, but the boys thought he was prime real  
estate.

 

Dan knelt by his boyfriend and grabbed him by the hair on the back of  
his head. "You fucked up," he said. "You know that?"

 

"Yes," said Logan, shaking.

 

"No," said the other. "Don't think you do."

 

He stood up and let the pregnant teenager sit himself on his ass. He  
stared down at his bleeding hands while his gigantic pregnant belly sat on  
his lap. It dwarfed his perfect teen body, enhancing his vulnerability.

 

"But you see," said Dan, unbuckling. The two other young men did the  
same. "Your slutty behavior gave me an idea." Another car pulled up. An  
SUV. Six more guys piled out of it. Gangbangers. Street thugs. Some of  
them had guns. "An idea for an open invitation to all my friends. They've  
already put money on the table. Good money. A lot of money. They know  
how pretty you are ... how ripe."

 

Dan once again lifted Logan up by the back of his head, standing him to  
his wobbly feet. The eight other men stood around, watching, their hands  
already snaking down their pants. Dan placed a hand on Logan's stomach,  
tight as a rock. His navel poked outward. The fetus inside was full term  
and strong, moving slightly beneath his hand.

 

"And for the little one," said Dan, smirking at the boys. "One of them  
paid extra."

 

Tears ran down Logan's face, dripping onto his naked stomach.

 

"There's a price to pay for fucking with me," he said, louder, as if  
directed at the others too. "And a reward for loyalty."

 

He touched his palms together. "So who's first?"

 

For two hours, Logan was bent over the hood of the car. His legs were  
shaking beneath him, ready to give out. His face throbbed against the hood  
as yet another of the guys took their turn, sticking their meat as far as  
they could go. His belly swayed beneath him, pressed uncomfortably against  
the metal. There was no room left inside his womb, and the baby protested  
the car cramping his space, and the dicks knocking on the cervix  
centimeters away.

 

After a while they threw him back on the asphalt and flipped him on his  
back. The rough rocks made his skin raw, and the back of his head ached,  
but the men didn't care. They took off their shirts and used it as  
cushions for themselves as they forced Logan's legs wide and fucked him  
hard with their bodies pressed against his belly and their hands wandering  
his naked, sweating body. The baby kicked and punched, the movements clear  
as day in the streetlight.

 

The night went on. Word had spread and soon more cars were riding up  
through the darkness. People brought cash and Dan leaned against his car  
counting it all, laughing at Logan's expense.

 

The fifteenth guy had a bigger dick than the rest of them and with every  
thrust Logan screamed. His cock was so thick and long that it may as well  
have been a bludgeon. The pregnant teen's cervix was already battered and  
weak, and Fifteen came to finish the job. On the sixth thrust Logan felt  
something tear inside him. He clutched his baby bump and moaned in pain.

 

"Popped him," said Fifteen to the horde of boys and men that watched.

 

They cheered.

 

"I want a turn before he shits the baby out," said one.

 

"Yeah," said another. "Sign me up for that shit."

 

"Hey, y'all need to get on it with," said Dan, standing over his  
pregnant boyfriend. "I got people paid good money for a turn."

 

"Okay, boss," said Fifteen, planting a hand on Logan's sweaty,  
cum-stained belly. "Just gonna say what's up to the baby's head real  
quick."

 

Everyone laughed except for Dan. "The fetus is bought and owned. Don't  
fuck with it too much."

 

The baby's head was transverse, meaning off to one side. Its hands and  
feet dangled toward the cervix. Not a suitable position for birth. As  
Fifteen slammed the pregnant teen and broke the cervix, his shroom peaked  
into the womb. At that point, a contraction started and Logan's belly  
compressed around the baby, revealing its big head off to the left side.

 

"Shit, that the baby's head sticking out?" said one of the guys,  
pointing.

 

"Ain't that the wrong position?"

 

Dan shrugged. "Just means he'll be in labor longer till that head turns  
around." He counted all the guys who had paid and hand't had their turn  
yet. The number was over twenty.

 

Logan screamed as lightning shot through his nervous system. The  
contraction pushed down on his baby, attempting to maneuver it to the  
cervix. But nothing happened. Only its hands were there, grasping through  
the fluid.

 

Fifteen stopped mid-thrust as something inside touched his shroom. "OH  
DAMN. That just happened."

 

"What happened?" said one of the guys.

 

"It gave me a hand job."

 

They all laughed and soon Fifteen was squirting his load deep into  
Logan's womb where the baby twisted and turned, pressing Logan's inflated  
skin outward. When Fifteen exited the pregnant teenager, amniotic fluids  
gushed out and Number Sixteen took his place.

 

The night ebbed on, fueled by pregnant desire. Five hours went by and  
the late hours became early hours. Dawn was an hour away. The line was  
still long and people were still showing up and making deals with Dan for a  
fifth and sixth chance at fucking the laboring teen. But the unnamed guy  
who wanted the baby was getting tired of waiting and Dan decided to let  
those who still hadn't had their turn to finish. He did, however, offer to  
let anyone stay who wanted to watch the birth, and cum on his cheating  
boyfriend whenever they felt the need, free of charge.

 

Most everyone stayed, and every minute or so one of the guys would step  
up and shoot ropes of cum on the pregnant redhead. His belly was slimy and  
his lips crusty as his body tried in vain to pop out his fetus.

 

Dan could still clearly see the baby's head lodged against Logan's left  
side. There had been no progress in five hours. As Number Fifty-Three  
fucked Logan deep in his dilated womb, Dan knelt next to his boyfriend and  
used the fresh spunk as lubricant for his hands as he tried his best to  
move the baby's head downward. Another man appeared on the other side of  
Logan's heaving belly to help. They waited through a contraction and  
afterward, when the belly was softer, he grabbed the legs on the right side  
and pushed them up toward the top while Dan pushed the head toward the  
bottom. The contractions were speeding up to every few minutes, and they  
had to wait each time, and sometimes their efforts were reset and they had  
to try again.

 

Slowly, the baby moved into a head down position, and Number Fifty-Three  
grew wide-eyed and stopped.

 

"What?" said Dan, looking at him.

 

"Just can't go as deep anymore."

 

"Make do," he said, wiping the cum off his hands as another guy came  
over and spent himself on Logan's rotund belly.

 

Fifty-Three continued with his thrusts, knocking the baby's head a few  
times before sticking himself as far in as he could go and releasing his  
load. He stood up and Fifty-Four took his place.

 

Dan counted how many paying customers were left. Twelve more. "Fuck,"  
he said, shouldering up to the guy who wanted the baby. "Still got twelve  
left. It might pop out real quick now. What do you want to do?"

 

The man, tattooed and in his early thirties, shrugged. "Let them keep  
going," he said, stroking his staff.

 

"What do you want the baby for anyway?"

 

The big man looked at Dan. "Cause it's mine. I fucked your boyfriend  
nine months ago, and been fucking him ever since."

 

The two men stared at each other for a good long time. "So you're the  
other guy."

 

"Damn straight," he said.

 

And then Dan laughed, turning back to watch the show. "Well, how about  
that." He called over to Fifty-Four. "Hey, how's he progressing over  
there?"

 

"Baby's slipping down with every contraction," said the man. "He's  
pushing."

 

Dan turned to Big Man. "You mind if we delay the birth for a few extra  
minutes?"

 

Big Man shrugged. "As long as I go last."

 

With a nod, Dan rushed over to Logan and pushed Fifty-Four out of him.  
"How you doing, babe?" he asked the sweating, breathless teenager. A man  
came over and cummed on his face with a grunt. Dan grinned down at Logan  
whose tears had made a trail through the crust of his temples, dripping  
back into his hair. When Logan didn't respond, Dan rubbed Logan's sticky  
belly in wide circles. The baby had definitely dropped, leaving the upper  
section of his belly empty. "How about we slow things down so I can make  
my money, K?" Then he whispered in his ear: "And so I can show that fucker  
that boned that baby into you who the fuck he messed with."

 

Logan's eyes shot open and he began to scream as another contraction  
tore him apart. Dan went around to Logan's open legs and saw cum dribbling  
out of his swollen hole. His neglected cock grew hard and tense as the  
baby's head neared his prostate. Dan clicked his tongue. "Too soon," he  
said, reaching his hand into Logan's widening hole. He squeezed his  
fingers around the baby's head and pushed with his palm. Logan unleashed a  
terrible cry as the contraction pushed the baby down and Dan pushed the  
baby up.

 

It was much easier when the contraction ended. Slowly but, surely - and  
with the aid of all the cum dumped inside him - the baby went back up, its  
legs and butt and shoulders crossing back through the splayed cervix and,  
finally, the head. Logan's upper belly swelled back up to its full size  
and Logan gave it a good hard slap. The baby kicked in answer.

 

To ensure everyone had their proper turn, Dan dug his hands low on  
Logan's stomach and found the head, and with his other arm still deep  
inside Logan, he was able to turn the head back sideways. The head poked  
out back on the left side where it originally was. While he looked over at  
Big Man, he whispered into his boyfriend's ear: "That fetus won't be coming  
out alive."

 

Logan's wails waxed as Dan motioned Number Fifty-Five over. The big  
black man knelt at Logan's hole and entered with his twelve inches,  
groaning. Dan stayed where he on the asphalt next to Logan, rubbing his  
lopsided belly in loving, hateful circles. Fifty-Five bumped the baby a  
few times and cummed and was replaced with Fifty-Six.

 

The contractions were wildly powerful and the fetus lurched against the  
cervix as Logan's body tried to expel it in way that it could. It kicked  
and moved beneath the navel, hoping for escape. Dan was surprised it even  
had lasted so long under such duress.

 

Fifty-Seven. Fifty-eight. During Fifty-Nine's hard thrusts, Logan felt  
something wide pressing through his cervix, and it wasn't Fifty-Nine's  
cock. Something was wrong. The baby was breech and coming down butt-first.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Dan.

 

"Baby's breech," he panted.

 

Dawn came on the eastern horizon, illuminating all the men who were  
leaning against their vehicles touching themselves and fucking each other.  
A golden-red hue fell across Logan, and his navel cast a slanting shadow  
across his stomach.

 

Dan counted seven guys that still needed their turn.

 

Fifty-Nine pounded the pregnant teen and the baby inside him bounced on  
his cock until he came and Sixty took his place. Sixty had a whopping  
fourteen inches; long enough to really hurt the fetus. Dan slid the man a  
hundred dollars out of his huge was of cash.

 

"Push the baby back in as far you can," whispered Dan, rubbing Logan's  
stomach.

 

"Sure, boss," said Sixty, pumping the kid with his rod. Carefully, he  
eased the baby up and up until Logan's pregnant belly was full again, and  
the head stuck out the front like a tumor. Sixty rubbed the baby's head  
through the skin.

 

Three more guys walked over and cummed on the laboring teen. Even Dan  
got a little on his face. Sixty busted his load and pulled out just as  
another contraction started. Sixty-One lasted one minute, and Sixty-Two  
lasted five. Logan's body was giving out. He was parched and his body had  
run out of energy, but somehow the contractions kept coming and the baby  
kept kicking. With all the jerking and writhing and bouncing, the baby  
turned head-down in the womb and Dan let it go. The time was near.

 

Finally, Sixty-Six finished and Big Man came over to stand over Logan  
whom he impregnated 41 weeks ago. He admired the creation he had wrought  
and looked forward to taking his infant home to his dark house. But Dan  
stood up and three guys appeared behind Big Man with pistols pressed  
against his brain.

 

"Actually," said Dan. "I think I'll go last. And let you watch."

 

"Fuck you," said Big Man.

 

"Me? No, you fucked him," he said, pointing down to Logan. "And now  
I'll fuck him, and then I'll fuck you."

 

Dan pulled out his schlong and knelt at the teen's puckered hole. The  
baby was on the way down, its passage lubricated by cum. When Dan stuck  
his ten inches in he found he could only fit eight in before the fetus'  
soft, hairy head impeded him. But the fetus wasn't his and he didn't care,  
and Logan was a whore.

 

He grabbed Logan's half-empty belly and squeezed it hard, starting  
another contraction, as he plunged his swollen hole and cum-stained  
innards. The baby's head took the brunt of it, every thrust pushing it  
further in as the contractions pushed it further out. Logan howled in an  
unearthly, sickening fashion as Logan laughed and Big Man watched.

 

Inside the womb, the fetus' legs poked out around the navel, jostling  
with Dan's thrusts against the head. Dan balled one of his fists and used  
Logan's belly as a punching bag. Blood began to squirt out of his birthing  
hole, leaking out around Dan's dick.

 

"No one fucks with me!" he screamed as all the men watched.

 

One guy came over and cummed on Logan's face.

 

"That's right!" Dan said, laughing. "Cum on him like the slut he is!"

 

Hours in the same position on the asphalt had left Logan's back a bloody  
raw mess. His throat was dry and incapable of further screaming. The  
contractions were nearly continuous now and finally Dan pulled out and  
stood up. Almost instantly the baby's head appeared, covered in other  
men's white gunk. Men started lining up to cum on Logan's big belly and  
face.

 

Dan ordered his men to bend Big Man over one of the hoods of a car and  
they pressed his face against the metal. As Logan's baby oozed its head  
out, Dan stuck every inch of himself into Big Man. "I'm gonna fucking  
impregnate your ass," he said. "You think you're a big man now, wait till  
my fucking kid is fucking squirming in your baby bag. You'll be the one on  
the asphalt next, and all these boys who you thought were your friends will  
be paying me extra to squirt on your baby's head like they're doing now to  
your kid."

 

Dan fucked him hard and good until he burst his load into Big Man's  
man-womb. The guys turned him over and Dan patted Big Man's abs. "Stay  
healthy, baby," he said and turned around to find Logan's baby halfway out.

 

Cum dripped down the teen's belly and cock, dribbling over his stretched  
ass. Soon the baby was lying on the asphalt as all the men continued their  
debauchery, spraying Logan's deflated belly again and again.

 

Dan, fueled by his rage and dominance, picked up the baby who was still  
alive.

 

And pushed it head first back into Logan's stretched, bleeding hole.  
The men cheered as the head disappeared back in, and the shoulders too.  
And when the legs were in Dan took the umbilical chord and stuffed it back  
in his womb with his fist. Logan's stomach swelled up again, nice and  
tight and full, and the contractions never started back up.

 

In a loud and booming voice, and a pocket full of money, he yelled:  
"Fuck him good boys. This one's on me!"

 

The cul de sac descended into madness as Logan, tired and pained, rubbed  
his big gooey pregnant belly as the baby kicked inside once more.


End file.
